Siren Song
by Sarahsorad
Summary: Sari didn't ask to spend the night running circles around Detroit trying to capture some femme, dealing with Sentinel's organiphobia or having to deal with her friends' scrambled processors. But that's what happened.
1. Unintentional Traitors

So I don't usually write in this POV, and this is my first time writing teenage Sari. I figured that her upgrades made her slightly more mature, at least that's what I picked up after watching the episodes she was in afterwords.

As for Siren, if anyone is a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist, I'm sure the inspiration for her and her namesake will be more than obvious.

I'm not sure how quickly I'll be updating this fic, as I've got some other ideas in the works for a fic or two concerning more of the general cast… I mean I know I'm kinda over doing the Sari and Bumblebee duo but it's probably my favorite duo to write for now anyway. But I PROMISE I am working on other things.

So as for a disclaimer: I don't own anything really, even if Siren is technically an OC she's so much inspired from Fullmetal that I can't really claim her either.

* * *

**Siren song**

_Chapter 1 - Unintentional Traitors  
_

_

* * *

  
_

It all started on a cold rainy January night, like all cold rainy January nights, most of the citizens of Detroit stayed out of the rain. I was honestly surprised that it wasn't snowing or sleeting but I figured it would be doing just that soon enough... but that's not really the point.

Of course for robots, the rain wasn't really an issue, same goes for teenage cyborg girls with a robot mode. In fact the rain made it easier to do some things I'd wanted to do for a while, namely race Bumblebee; finally possible with the streets clear. Sure call it an unfair advantage seeing as I had a jet pack and Bumblebee was stuck having to drive on a wet road; but hey this could be the only time I'd ever beat the speed demon so I had to live it up.

Or at least; it could have been the only time I'd ever get to beat the speed demon, but it seems like every time we're having fun trouble comes along to put a stop to it… and sometimes we didn't even make the trouble ourselves. The thing is, I may have beat Bumblebee if I hadn't caught something out of the corner of my eye, a streak of red, I stopped at that moment forgetting about the almost-complete race until a few seconds later.

"I won, told ya' I'd beat-" I heard him but I didn't reply at first, still glancing off to where I had seen the red streak. "Where'd ya go? I always knew I was fast but I can't be that fast… or _can_ I?"

"Umm, yeah up here" So I may have burst his bubble by finally speaking up; he probably would have loved winning by a lot rather than a little. "Did you see anything a while ago?"

"No, should I have?"

"I saw something red go by, like it was traveling pretty fast."

"This isn't an excuse for losing is it?"

"No, I'm serious I really saw-" I got cut off by the sound of something crashing a few blocks away from where we were.

We rushed over to the source of the noise, expecting maybe a car crash from some person joyriding. Naturally it wasn't just a car crash, nope nothing in my life is ever that simple, really I should have realized that by then, after all my best friends were transforming robots from a planet called Cybertron and a few months back I had found out I was part Cybertroinan myself. And I expected a car crash of all things. Go ahead feel free to laugh at me, you should.

"It's a… femme!"

"Do you, think it's a Decepticon?" I peered over Bumblebee to take a look for myself, the femme had crashed into several cars and looked like it she had damage form something else.

"Can't tell, the energy signal seems okay though, besides even if it's a Decepticon it can't do much damage with how banged up it is."

"Yeah good point, we should probably call Ratchet and everyone else; someone's got to fix her up."

Bumblebee did the contacting while we slowly and cautiously made our way over to the femme, she was indeed red, and definitely what I'd seen earlier.

"Autobots?" she asked taking a curious glance at Bumblebee, he nodded to her question.

"Had me worried; seeing that little one fly."

We didn't feel the need to explain the jet-pack at the time, or at least I didn't "So, what about you, Autobot or Decepticon."

"An Autobot. But look here kid, I'm in a bit of a pinch; see someone's after me."

"Who?"

"I don't think he's any friend of yours, but unless you can either get me fixed or hidden before he gets to the area I'm not going to stand a chance."

We didn't think much of it at the time, sure she wasn't familiar but we couldn't not help her.

After getting her to a hiding place; a warehouse; Bumblebee and I stayed close; we were curious about who was following her, could they be humans, or Decepticons… we weren't expecting to see Sentinel, Jazz, and the twins.

Jazz and the twins, they were cool; but when it came to Sentinel… well he hated organics, it was a cross between a phobia and hate anyway. Technorganics were probably worse in his book; from what the others said his reaction to Blackarachnia wasn't a pretty one and they used to be really close before the accident, so obviously his reaction to me would be catastrophic. The only rule for me when it came to Sentinel being around was to just avoid being seen by him. It wasn't like I was going to be some big secret but really staying away from that organophobe was all for the best.

I watched Bumblebee speak to them from inside of his alt mode, it always seemed to make a nice hiding spot. Even though Bumblebee wasn't so good at acting casual.

"W-what brings you here?"

"We're trying to track down an escaped prisoner, you haven't seen anything out of the ordinary have you?"

"uhhh… no not really."

If I didn't care about giving myself away I might have started pounding on his interior a little more. Even if they hadn't been looking for the femme we should still tell them, besides they probably weren't, she didn't seem like a criminal.

But of course he didn't get the hint.

Sentinel seemed to notice something was up.

"There's something you're not telling me, you could at least get out of alt mode to look me in the optic."

"No I can't see; I'm stuck." Way to pull an excuse out of your tail pipe buddy.

"Really? You got stuck in alt mode, you're making Optimus look even worse you walking malfunction."

"Sir…I" Jazz was trying to tactfully butt in but of course Sentinel pretended not to hear him and continued nagging Bumblebee about his alt mode

"Sentinel lay off my subordinate."

It was a good relief to hear Optimus and the others pull up. I figured they could easily figure out where I was and why Bumblebee was staying in alt mode.

"Well you're subordinate is being very insubordinate! I'm looking for a fugitive, and he's acting very suspicious."

"You can trust Bumblebee one hundred percent."

"So you say. What are you doing over here anyway?"

"Bumblebee called us."

"Really what for?"

"Boss I am picking up no energy signature over here." The thing I really love about the twins is they have this uncanny knack for interrupting at the right time.

"Yes I have got no signature either, and we are needing to find fugitive."

"You're right; let's go."

I let out a sigh of relief when I was finally able to step outside again.

"What exactly is going on here? I thought you said there was an injured femme." Optimus was suspicious too but I get the feeling he didn't want Sentinel to know that.

I was about to mention the femme but Bumblebee started talking… out of his tailpipe yet again of course.

"Well we thought it was, but yeah she was okay."

"Think it has anything to do with that fugitive? We should call Sentinel back, why didn't you just tell him?"

Bumblebee continued talking out of his tailpipe until he somehow managed to convince the others nothing was up. When the others left us alone the first thing I asked was what we were going to do with a broken femme, sure the damage didn't seem like it would put her offline, but seriously; what was he thinking?

We walked back to the storage building where we'd hidden her; the place looked empty at first.

"You think she just left?"

"There's no way she could have."

"I owe you my thanks kid." when we turned around to look at the door there she was, looking much better, if not completely repaired. She continued talking while running a servo across Bumblebee's face plate, it was like she was trying to seduce him- did robots even have babies the way people did? I really didn't want to know. "You really saved my skid plate back there. I'll see you around." She dashed off, I was about to follow her and I thought Bumblebee would to about he just stood there… so I kicked him a few times to get his attention.

"Bumblebee! That means she's the fugitive! We have to go after her, we're so dead if anyone finds out we got tricked into helping her."

"Oh ummm right! RIGHT!"

"Well…" I didn't think I'd actually have to tell him what to do

"Well?"

"Transform already and let's go!" But, I did.

After a few seconds on the road Bumblebee seemed to come back to his senses "She tricked us, she tricked us, I can't believe this slag!"

I was annoyed needless to say "Yeah well maybe you shouldn't have spent so much time drooling over her like she was flashing her blinkers for you!"

He started to laugh a bit, kind of quietly.

I sighed "I never knew robots could be such pervs."

He laughed more "Yeah…I"

"Get serious Bumblebee! Do you have any idea what's going to happen if Sentinel finds her and she mentions us?"

"We'll say she's lying?"

"What if he decides that you really were suspicious earlier? And F.Y.I. if should that happen Optimus is going to get it from the Elite Guard because he defended you! Everyone else too they'll call you traitors."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He was finally getting it. "Not to mention if Sentinel finds out about you and has his way you'll end up being a test subject or some bot's pet." He just had to add on the last part of his statement and get me worrying.

"All the more reason to catch that femme!"

A red convertible zoomed past us, when I noticed the top was down and no one was inside I knew it had to be her. Not to mention Bumblebee said he had traced an energy signature.

We headed her off at the piers; once she seemed to notice us nearby she actually stopped and even said hi.

"We just seem to keep crossing paths."

"You didn't tell us you were running from the elite guard!" There was the Bumblebee I knew.

"tut-tut-tut, if I'd told you that you probably wouldn't have helped me out."

"How'd you manage to get fixed up so quickly?"

"Why do you think I'm on the run? AllSpark shard." She flagged the shard around as if she wasn't worried we'd take it.

"How'd you even get a hold of that?"

"I'm savvy." that's the only answer she gave me

"Well, _Savvy_; we've got to detain you." Bumblebee took out a pair of stasis cuffs

"Oh silly bot, my name's not savvy, it's Siren."

"Right well Siren…"

She started doing the servo thing again; I felt the last shreds of innocence I had were being ripped away from me in the form of a Robo-slut. "You really wouldn't detain me would you?" She had that fake pout going on; since when does that ever work in real life?

"Well I-I don't want to."

…Okay apparently it worked right then.

"Uhh… of course we would!" I was starting to think; maybe I should just call Prime. He and the others would probably be able to take care of the situation and make Bumblebee snap out of whatever was wrong with him.

"Yeah… we really should do something."

"Tut-tut-tut… you're not a sparkling, you're a big bot I'm sure you can make your own decisions."

"Yeah… I'm independent and stuff."

I sighed, "Bumblebee! Remember, Sentinel, calling you a traitor… getting Optimus in trouble, getting everyone else in trouble… I don't want to end up being some experiment or some bot's pet!"

"Come on, you're a big bot, you can tell that I'm doing the right thing after all right?"

"Yeah."

"How is stealing an AllSpark shard the right thing? You know what, I'm just going to call for back up."

"Yeah…"

Seriously, that was his vocabulary at that time, his word for everything was "Yeah" and by the time I got a hold of Optimus Siren had taken off again.

So I decided we'd just wait for the others, told Bumblebee that and you want to know what he said?

Really do you want to know? Because you should be able to guess!

"Yeah…"

So he was like that for about five more minutes, then the others showed up, minus Optimus; strange since he's the one I spoke with.

Yeah that bothered me but there was something that had to be attended to first.

"Ratchet, is there anything you can use to zap Bumblebee out of his current idiotic love stuck state?"

"I don't know… how long has he been like this and what triggered it?"

That's when I realized it; and really I should have figured it out earlier "Well when that robo-slut ran her servos all over him… earlier he snapped out of it… it just took a while."

"Well then he should snap out of it this time."

"Did you just say robo-slut?" And now I was wondering if Prowl was going to lecture me on using human-slang.

"Yes, yes I said robo-slut."

"So then earlier…"

I stopped him while he was ahead an explained the situation with Siren. Of course Bumblebee was finally snapping out of his… well I don't even know what to call it. I had to ask the question that had been on my mind the whole time.

"Where's Optimus anyway?"

"We don't know he just told us where to go and said he'd catch up. He was acting kind of strange too."

"My processor is driving me crazy…" Bumblebee paused for a second "Hey you don't think that maybe boss-bot could've ran across her too?"

"Well if he did he'll probably be fine; unless she touches him… from the sounds of it that's her power." Sometimes it's annoying how quickly Prowl can grasp a situation.

And so now it was time to find out what Optimus was up too, and hope Siren was no where near, I didn't feel like trying to preach logic to another processor-scrambled bot that night.

* * *

So yeah, kinda easy to guess how a femme with no weapons besides being fast and scrambling processors could escape the Elite Guard...

As for Sari... Innocence tends to go fast once one upgrades themselves and goes from being 8 to being like 16ish in a few seconds.

She's coming off a bit bitchy but I figure most girls in her position would be... all she wanted to do was have a little fun and NOT have to deal with love-sick mechs!

Anyway I read over this a few times... hopefully I didn't miss any horrible gaping errors of plot killing doom....

Okay so I'll get to work on the next chapter.


	2. Prowl to the Rescue

Sorry if this chapter is being sent to any alert boxes over again... or just popping up on the first page again... I had to go back and make some minor changes and then I messed up and deleted the old chapter when I was trying to just replace it. It was a VERY stupid mistake.

* * *

Yeah there is NO excuse for me taking so long to put in an update this short, so I'm not going to make one.

Anyway thanks to everyone reading/reviewing/faving/alerting this fic

* * *

**Siren Song**

_Chapter 2 - Prowl to the Rescue_

* * *

Just like a bad, low-budget horror movie, we decided to split up. Yes I know it was a horrible idea, we all know it was a bad idea. Anyway I went with Prowl (mostly because I knew he could probably handle himself around a robo-slut), and Bulkhead and Bumblebee went with Ratchet

So, remember how I said I didn't want to deal with another processor-scrambled bot? Well, you'll never guess what I ended up doing when we found Optimus…

Well actually you might be able to guess… you should be able to anyway.

Yeah, preaching logic to another processor scrambled bot.

"Yes Optimus, My Hero is a very nice song…" I sighed as the big guy continued to babble incoherently about which songs he liked.

"and it reminds me of Siren." he said this in reference to some song; I wasn't really playing attention to which one it was… maybe it was Slim Shady… I don't know!

"Okay big guy, talk about anything but the robo-slut."

"But she's so pretty…" She must have really done a number on Prime's processor, seriously.

"I'm sure she is… for a robo-slut."

Prowl was spending this time trying to get in contact with the others, of course we had a good guess on what was up.

"Maybe we should just call Sentinel Prime, I'll bet they have some way to combat whatever it is Siren does to processors."

Why did Prowl always have to be right and have the best, but most annoying ideas?

"Okay, but can we at least wait until Prime is back to normal? I'm not going to get inside of his alt mode with him acting like this."

"That's understandable."

So naturally right about the same time Prime starts to start speaking coherently, robo-slut drives around the corner.

"Well hey there stranger."

Don't even think for one second Prowl would fall for any of her tricks, he had the stasis cuffs ready; just waiting for the opportune moment.

Unfortunately… there's always an unfortunately!

Apparently he had paused to do more than wait for an opportune moment "Sentinel's energy signature!"

As soon as he said that Siren was gone and I was trying to hurry Optimus' back into sanity.

"PrimePrimePrimePrimePrime! Altmodealtmode!"

Yay, Prowl to the rescue!

Kicks have major processor fixing power; no Sparkling should be lacking this lesson!

"We've seen your criminal." Prowl started doing the talking, a good thing because I didn't trust Optimus to make sense at the time.

"Really? uhh which way did she go?" there was something more than odd in the way Sentinel asked this.

"Urg… I saw her head north…" Prime's words came out as almost more of a mumble than anything, I'm sure it took everyone else just as long to process what he said as it did me.

"Okaythankyoucommmeifyouseeheragain!"

Sentinel zoomed off leaving Jazz and the twins behind; obviously confused by his sudden change in… well everything.

I was stepping outside while Prowl asked Jazz "Does he, maybe want some help or something?"

Jazz glanced off in the direction Sentinel had went "He said there was no way in the universe he wanted help on this mission. That said, I think its obvious help is more than needed. They went on talking about the current matter but I don't know what was said because I was ambushed…

"Technorganic!" By the twins. They never seemed to like calling me by my real name. This was only really the second time they'd met me though so I suppose it's to be expected. At least on a somewhat interesting size, the two were probably at the beginning stage of a fan club for me… yeah it's got to be the whole 'flight' aspect.

"When are you getting time free to learn upside-down backwards flight loop?" Jetstorm currently had me sitting in the palm of his servo. When Bumblebee was talking about being some bot's pet earlier, I have a feeling he was probably referring to the twins.

"No, she must learning triple loop first."

"But upside-down backwards is so much better; anyone can do triple loop, it is for what fleshlings call wimps."

I knew this exchange could go on forever with the two, so I was trying to just kind of hover off all stealthy-like… but I'm guessing I could use some stealth lessons from Prowl because while the two argued every time I was start to get away they'd absently mindedly grab me.

"Will the two of your put a cap on it I can hardly pick up my own processing over your noise. Besides you're both talking about the same thing you've probably done it around me 700 times." Jazz seemed to really think they'd actually stay quiet for more than a few seconds

"But triple loop is just much better naming for it!" this time Jetfire actually dropped me. Always glad to have the jet-pack on hand.

"No, it is being far too simple." Jetstorm lifted me up to optic-level "She will agree with me!"

"Did I not just tell you two to put a cap on it? Seriously, do I have to have your vocal compactors disabled?"

"But we have the excitement!"

"Yes, we never see flying Autobots before Technorganic."

Until right then, the only other time I'd been held upside down was by Wreck-Gar.

"Well you need to put her down. I thought we all explained to you both last time that you can't hold part-organics, or full organics like that, they get head-rush." Prowl to the rescue! … again.

"Oh right, it is our bad little one!"

I could only mumble in response… you see; head-rush, it really sucks and robots don't fully understand why nor will a robot ever fully understand why. After I got out of my temporary stupor and the twins had finally gotten on-subject with Jazz and Prowl I was finally able to ask the two. "Have either of you seen, Bumblebee, Bulkhead or Ratchet?"

The two shrugged

I sighed "Not even an energy signature?"

"Weak one… is possible?" Jetfire glanced at his brother after saying this.

Jazz shook his head "Sentinel's has had us making circles around Detroit, if I didn't know any better I'd say he didn't want us to find her. The only signature we've paid any attention to is her's."

Jetstorm laughed "Willing to bet energon that she's gotten to him brother."

"Well seeing as I am in agreeance with you, I cannot make a counter bet."

"So, how long has Prime been… well…?" Jazz cast a glance at Optimus who was slowly but surly starting to use his processor rationally

"We've been here about twenty cycles; but he was acting oddly before then so overall it's more like thirty five to forty cycles."

The twins both laughed, Jetfire finally saying "The Siren, she's paid him many visits!"

"We should not be laughing, last time we encounter her Jazz said it took fifty cycles to wear off!"

Of course they both still laughed.

"Well I don't know how many run-ins she's had with Sentinel, but I'd say he's been about two mega-cycles of weird."

"Great… so does that mean if Bumblebee Bulkhead and Ratchet are where we think they are… am I going to have to deal with that for an even longer amount of time?"

Jazz nodded "Yeah if she's hit em' once it'll only last longer each time."

"Well there has to be some way to combat whatever it is she's doing."

Optimus was finally up and running back to normal "Magnets! It's got to be magnets!"

"What makes you so sure?" I would have asked this anyway but now it was also serving as a 'let's see if he's really back to normal' question

"It only happens when we come in contact with her servos, and well being able to think clearly it seems like the logical answer. She's using magnets."

"If that's the case than shouldn't Ratchet have realized that right off the bat?"

"He may have realized it but not mentioned it; Siren's a pretty smooth-femme." Jazz said this as if it wasn't obvious.

"Only to you guys, I'll admit she had me convinced to help her at first; but her whole _feminine appeal_… it doesn't work well on me. As soon as Sentinel mentioned to Bumblebee that he was after someone I knew something was up" So maybe I said a bit too much.

"Really? Then why did you let Bumblebee say nothing was up when we asked earlier?" Prowl always has to remember things! Why? Whatever, I chalked it up to peer pressure.

We finally tracked down Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet; all that was left was Sentinel and well… you know how he is so can you really have expected us to go willingly after him? Besides, he was kind of hard to catch up to anyway.

"So what are we going to do about Robo-slut?"

There was a collective groan from the others

"Kid can ya' just call her Siren, it's a lot easier to keep up with who you're talking about that way." I rolled my eyes at Ratchet and sighed

"Fine, what are we going to do about _Siren_?"

"We need to figure out more about her, and seeing and Jazz and the Twins seem to know more…" Optimus trailed off allowing Jazz to speak

"Well, for a little bit of background, Siren used to kick it at a Cybertronian energon bar; caused occasional problems but nothing major. She got arrested a few stellar cycles ago for robbing the place and since she's managed to make a break...I'm guessing by using her… ahem… charms."

"But, she had an AllSpark shard, what about that?" if Bumblebee hadn't asked I'm sure I would have or anyone else would have.

"I'm guessing she got it after coming to earth, but it just makes the need to get her skid-plate behind bars an even bigger need."

"Well we need to formulate a good plan to catch her. "Is there anyway to keep her magnets from affecting us?" I didn't expect Prowl's question to get the answer that Ratchet gave it.

"It would take a few hours to get a shield calibrated correctly."

"You mean, with all your technology combating magnets is that hard?" I gave the medic an odd look

"No, it's just harder with _your _technology." Okay, okay good point.

"Well we need to stop her sooner rather than later; she's been causing a lot of damage in Detroit. Someone's bound to get hurt because of her boredom." Said Optimus

"So uhh… what's the plan Boss-bot?" Bulkhead asked

"Well, I was just processing what Sari said earlier… she's the only one who hasn't been messed with by Siren's magnets because she's able to see past her charms and doesn't get, or stay too close. Could be that she's not as sensitive to the magnets either since she's a Technorganic"

"You're forgetting about me, I haven't fell for her so-called charms either" Prowl frowned at Optimus

"Oh yeah, well you too then. We just need to get Siren distracted long enough to capture her."

So this was pretty much the first time that I actually had something crucial to do in a while. Sure a lot of bots might not like the idea of being the distraction, but I'll admit, I'm a bit like a house-fly… and it would give me the chance to give the robo-slut a piece of my mind. While making the plan, we didn't even give Sentinel's presence in the area a single thought. We really should have.

* * *

So I've always had the idea that; if the twins were to meet Sari they'd probably hit-it-off well XD... or alternatively the twins would drive her insane by starting some "flying-fembot-technorganic fan club." the twins also give me a Hickaru and Karou (Ouran Host Club) vibe so I dunno I figured they might think of her as more... there for their own amusement more than anything else. I tried to kind of.. .shove it all tougher.


	3. Unbelievable

Thanks to everyone checking this story out, reviewing, faving, alerting, whatever else.

This story's kinda veered away from being mainly about Sari and Bumblebbee... buuut I figure it's good to include the others more often.

* * *

**Siren Song**

_Chapter 3 - Unbelievable  
_

* * *

So, did you know it was possible for stasis cuffs to fit on- let along actually affect me? Yeah, that would make two of us. Okay I suppose this situation needs a bit of explanation.

We tracked down Siren, no problems. Everyone else had to stay out of her range, just to make sure she didn't pick up any energy signatures. Being technoranic, I don't have an energy signature. So I just flew over to her and it was time to let the processor-games begin.

"Siren."

"Ah, it's the little one."

"Look, you should just give this game up while you've still got the chance."

She laughed lightly "Really? But it's all for the fun of the chase little one, you'll understand one day that beautiful femmes have to go to great lengths for good entertainment."

"Entertainment? You're nothing but a robo-slut, and I don't appreciate you messing with my friends processors!"

"But the big blue one seemed to like me so much during my prison time."

"You mean Sentinel right? Mess with him all you want, but stop messing with everyone else. You know if you come peacefully I'll try and pull some strings so that you can have Sentinel to entertain you for the ride back to Cybertron." What? I never said I really liked Sentinel, and yes I was actually being serious about this offer. Don't judge me!

"But I'm having fun here." she pouted "You're really in no position to bargain, you're far too small to take me on in a fight. Where are all your friends at? I hope you're not all by yourself because of me."

I scoffed "If I thought I needed help taking down a one-trick robo-slut there's plenty of other bots I could go to."

"Really now, are they as delicious looking as the other mechs you know? Maybe you could introduce me."

"Actually, probably not. But really this is all beside the point isn't it? Look, it's getting late and honestly, I'm exhausted. Can we just fight already?"

"Oh no, no, no… as a good little femme I don't fight," she paused and it was just my luck that Sentinel was rolling into view "I let big brave mechs do it for me. Don't tell me you don't do that yourself little one."

I was going to fly off to get the others because I could tell the whole distraction plan wouldn't work as well, but before I could put any distance between us Sentinel snatched me out of the air.

"What do you want me to do with her Siren?"

"Hmmm, I don't know; she said she wanted to fight but I don't think there would be much honor in fighting something so positively defenseless."

"I'll show you how defenseless I am when I have ratchet undo the bypass on my upgrades and I take you both out along with half of Detroit!" Okay, okay it was kind of an empty threat, but I knew I should just stall time long enough for the others to notice Sentinel's energy signature in the area and know something went wrong.

"She's feisty, maybe we should just keep the little darling." Siren was _clearly_ not put back in the least by my empty threats.

Sentinel stared at me oddly not saying a word… it was really annoying. "I'd like it if you put me down!" of course, I knew he wasn't going to actually do that but it was worth a try.

"As if I'd listen to a little brat like you! I'm on my way to being Magnus."

That pompous attitude, it had to mean that even with Siren's processor scrambling there was still some of the Sentinel I didn't know so well but didn't like. I could hear the others' engines coming our way, so I figured why not give an old but fun trick a try.

"You know I'm part organic right?"

His optics grew wide in shock

"Either let me go… or I might decide to contaminate you … or something!"

He instantly dropped me, well tossed me actually. Luckily Bumblebee managed to catch me. Then, unluckily; Sentinel had a pair of stasis cuffs on hand and he threw them our way. Since I was in Bumblebee's servos at the time, one of the cuffs went over me along with his servo.

So, you know the kind of effects stasis cuff have on a normal sized bot? Well they're a lot stronger effects on a small, half-organic. Without going into great detail about the entire stasis-cuff ordeal… They made me foam at the mouth! Oh, and Siren got away again.

And this part just takes the cake too, once I finally came around; I found out my comment about being part organic shocked Sentinel's system enough for his processor to autocorrect. So he intentionally threw those damn stasis cuffs! So if you think that I had little reason not to like him earlier besides just the fact that he was a jerk… well now I had a pretty valid reason. I think any bot would agree with me.

"Okay, we're going to catch her, we'll just all go for her at once, even if she starts scrambling processors at least one of us will be able to get stasis cuffs on her." Of course, with his processor functioning right again; Sentinel was taking charge.

"Yeah great idea just how about not using them on the tiny technorganic ever again!" Yes! I was bitter, very, very bitter about the entire thing!

"I'm not taking insults from the likes of a freak like you!"

"Hey!" The word 'hey' is always good for a quick comeback.

"Take that back!"

"Very offensive."

"She's ten times more of a bot than you'll ever be!"

"You're way out-of-line!"

"Who are you calling a freak?"

What can I say? Sentinel obviously didn't know who he was insulting; between Bumblebee, Prowl, Ratchet, Optimus and Bulkhead I didn't know who wanted to kick his skid-plate first. As for Jazz, Jetfire and Jetstorm… well I know they were with us but they were going to have to ride home with the guy so them not speaking out is understandable.

"Optimus, why didn't you just put that thing out of its misery? You're doing a horrible job here I just want you to know that. This is what happens when you send maintenance-bots to do an Elite-Guard's job." Obviously, Sentinel was poor at taking hints.

Enter the collective "What?!"

"That's it!" I glanced over at Ratchet "Do you think it's possible to undo that bypass just long enough for me to put a couple thousand holes in this jerk's skid-plate?"

"It's a very tempting idea Sari."

Eventually, things settled down and over that time; yes, I did repeatedly threaten an Elite-Guard officer. Yes everyone else acted and spoke insubordinately; yes there was misuse of an E.M.P. generator, energy blasts, stingers, fire cannons, wind, shrunken, nunchaku, an axe, a wrecking ball and fists among other things. But really; if we hadn't got that out of our systems it could have kept us from accomplishing our ultimate goal of catching Siren. Jazz and Prowl get the credit for getting all of us back on track.

Once again, we tracked down Siren. We just went for the direct approach; after all she had no chance at all against so many of us right? Sentinel couldn't be wrong about that much. Well, she did have a chance against all of us, and Sentinel was wrong.

You want to know why she stood a chance?

Do you really want to know the world-shattering truth?

Prowl.

Yeah that's right you read correctly. Prowl. Now just take a minute to let the shock get out of your system.

He just suddenly threw Stasis cuffs on everyone… well besides me; that much I was glad for, but he also didn't throw any on Siren; my gladness of course did not last.

"Prowl! What on earth are you doing?"

"Helping the pretty femme." He said it as if it was something like "I'm going for a walk." or "Don't forget to clean up the mess that you and Bumblebee made." Those four words made me start wondering if I should give up my faith in robot-kind… I mean if Prowl couldn't escape her processor-games then who could? I figured, I could at least try kicking some sense into him; after all it had worked on Optimus earlier and she probably hadn't exposed him to her magnets nearly as much as the others.

So five kicks later my foot was starting to get sore and I realized it wasn't working so well. Maybe I could shock him into being normal, after all it did work with Sentinel and he'd been hit hard by the robo-slut. Sadly there isn't much that really shocks Prowl… apparently even me saying something as completely insane as "Starscream and I are getting married." wasn't enough. While I tried the methods Siren just watched. Yep no running off, no talking; just watching. I finally got frustrated enough to address the robo-slut after my tenth try at shocking the ninja-bot into sanity.

"Undo whatever you did to him!" I knew she wasn't going to but it was worth a try.

"No can do kiddo," she laughed "it's just simply not possible."

"I'll show you not possible!" I was going to show her, I really was but right at that time everyone else started coming to and well, backup is nice and it would be wrong to not help them out of the cuffs. While I was doing that Siren got away, once again; and Prowl just stood in silence until after I told the others what had just happened.

"No I didn't! Siren did that! Sari's obviously took too many hits for one night; we should just take her home so she can get some rest."

"Well I'd love to get some rest but clearly I can't trust you Mechs on your own with this one. And I'm not being delusional here, you did it and you said you did it for the…" I paused gagging a bit "Pretty femme."

"Sari this is hardly the time to make up crazy stories."

"Prowl! I'm not making up any stories!"

"She could be! I bet she's trying to turn us all against each other, that's what organics do!"

Cue the collective "Shut-up Sentinel!"

and then came my reply "You don't even know that many organics!"

"Flying technorganic femme is truth speaking!"

"Yeah Prowl's acting completely whack."

"I am acting completely normal!" His voice cracked, that was far from normal.

"It doesn't make sense, there's ten of us, we've taken on dangerous Decepticons and yet we can't manage to catch a stupid robo-slut with magnets."

And suddenly it all hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Unless…" I glanced around at the group "If Prowl was under her influence that entire time but able to act relatively normal then who's to say the rest of you aren't doing the same thing?"

No one spoke so I continued speaking "I mean, I noticed Prowl was able to get out of Soundwave's mind control; magnets shouldn't be near as powerful. So either, you guys have really lost your game; or there's something I'm not being told."

"Nah it's just Prowl, it's about time he started making some mistakes anyway." True it sounded like something the Bumblebee I knew would say… but still, I was suspicious.

"Right, I'm sure that if anyone else had fallen prey to Siren, they'd use the opportunity presented now to speak up… and well seeing as no one speaking up it's safe to assume Prowl was the only one." Optimus acted like it was really that easy.

I needed to confirm my suspicions and when I looked up at the twins I knew just how to do it.

* * *

Fan-clubs can come in handy... Sari knows this.

I think... this chapter might count as Sentinel abuse :/

And now we patiently await Siren getting the aft-kicking she so dearly deserves.


	4. Awkward, Simply Awkward

Thanks to everyone who's checked out this fic.

* * *

**Siren Song**

_Chapter 4 - _Awkward, Simply Awkward

* * *

If I had learned one thing from Siren that night, it was; sometimes necessary to turn on some fake charm. Sure I wasn't some curvy, tall rouge convertible, but how hard could it be? After all, I actually knew my targets much better than she knew them.

Before I continue; I just want to say how horribly embarrassing it is to write about this aspect of the night. I would even go so far as to skip mentioning this or make something up if Optimus hadn't said that every detail I remembered about the night was important in my report. I still can't believe I did this… this has to be illegal; at least by earth standards it must be. Do the ends ever truly justify the means?

I started things off by clinging to Jetfire's leg and trying to imitate that annoying pout-y tone of Siren's "I want to know the big secret Jetfire."

He seemed more confused than anything and for a second I started to wonder that maybe I didn't have the situation figured out after all; those were an awkward few seconds.

"We must be telling her brother!"

"But we cannot we promised Siren!"

"Promised Siren what Jetstorm?"

"That we wouldn't tell about the-" Bumblebee slid in front of the twins

"No! She was my friend first I'm telling her!"

Suddenly it didn't seem like getting everyone to talk was the hard part; no the hard part was getting them to talk one-at-a-time. I think it's just best if I skip all the awkward things that were said and never need be repeated. I'll just skip to the very end when Jetstorm told me everything I needed to know.

"But you'd tell a cute little technorganic flying femme any secret right?" I _cannot_ believe I said that.

"Oh of course! Siren's name not really Siren!"

That was when Sentinel jumped into the picture; and I don't think all the sweet talking in the world would've gotten him on my side; besides I still had some pride in myself and I wasn't going to even dream of flirting with him.

"No you can't betray Siren! I'll have you dismantled!"

"For not helping a fugitive? Sentinel get your bolts straight and start doing your job." I sighed "It's okay Jetstorm, you should tell me everything you know. Unless; you're trying to say Siren is better than me, can she fly Jetstrom? Well can she?"

"No, no tiny flying technorganic is so much better than Siren!"

I laughed "That's what I like to hear; now you were saying about Siren's real name…?"

"It is Thunderblast. She is Decepticon; stole an Autobot shell, very dangerous; surprised she is not attacking us while we are weak." Of course Jetstorm said this as if he was talking about something not potentially very dangerous.

I figured her not attacking us but making so much trouble in the city was because she wasn't used to the body just yet.

"So then Jazz, was she arrested in an Autobot shell or Decepticon's?"

"Don't know if I'm supposed to let ya' in on this."

"But Jazz, you're my favorite Autobot. And all this time I thought you thought I was cute." Please, someone just kill me now.

"But you areeeeeee! When we arrested her she was in her original shell she must have switched after she broke out."

"I thought I was your favorite Autobot; I've known you longer!" Bumblebee stopped for a second before gasping "You've slept in my alt mode!"

I sighed trying to keep the 'sweetness' demeanor up "It's true, I know; I know. You are my favorite Autobot."

"HA! Take that you fraggers!"

"You're all my favorite Autobot," I paused for a second "Well Sentinel isn't included in that."

"Don't want to be; the only bot for me is Siren; and with the rest of you out of the way well that just makes things easier for me!"

"But her name's not even really Siren."

"Don't care." he was being more of a pompous idiot than normal; I was glad to see him go.

"We don't need you anyway; now that I've got everyone else on my side," I paused for a second to work on the pout-y optics trick Thunderblast had been using earlier "You guys are on my side right."

Cue the collective; and slightly disturbing "Yes of course we will follow you to the end of the universe!"

"Jetfire, Jetstorm; do either of you know the bot who's shell Thunderblast is using?"

"Yes her name was Firestar;"

"We were never in notice that she was pretty until now."

"Right then, but even if it is another bot's body there a new rule. You can't call her pretty anymore. She's just a robo-slut; you guys don't even know where that thing's been even if she hasn't had this particular body for a while."

The guys seemed to understand this rule and with in a few minutes were saying she was ugly to boot, the power of persuasion is amazing!

"So what were Firestar's powers like?"

"Mostly magnetic, and she was fast too but that's about the only bizz' I knew of her powers."

I nodded and turned to Ratchet "So Doc Bot' what do you have to combat that? We can't have a bad Decepticon tearing up Detroit now can we?" KILL ME RIGHT NOW JUST PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!

Ahem…

He nodded and went straight to work on him EMP generator. "It'll shut them down completely for at least three to five solar cycles."

"Awesome! Now is there anyway we can undo what she did to you guys?"

Jazz casually nodded "Yeah we got a remedy on the ship… but I don't want it this is stellar!"

I sighed "And that sentence is exactly why we're heading straight over there to give it to you before we go after her again."

Now if only it could be so easy; ushering a bunch of love-sick mechs to an Autobot sized spaceship in downtown Detroit that is.

Naturally Sentinel and Si- I mean Thunderblast were there to stop us.

"Sariiiii! What do I do? I really like her!"

"But Bumblebee I thought you liked me! You've known me longer." yes I said this with the pout-y attitude and everything. Gag me with a spoon.

Every single one of them looked like a zombie; and I couldn't help but wonder, _"Is this where protoforms come from?"_

"Aww come on you guys, come to Siren."

"Your name's not Siren!" I yelled and glanced at the others, obviously taken in by her; yet again.

"But she's so pretty; I don't care what her name is." Hearing Prowl say things like this is the stuff my nightmares are now made of!

"Prowl!" I couldn't think of anything else to do but cling to his leg – this was beyond humiliating. "I thought I was cool and interesting!"

"But she's sexy."

MY NIGHTMARES SPAWN FROM HERE I SWEAR THEY DO.

"But I'm adorable right? Besides! I saved your spark when we first met." I glanced around and noticed the others didn't seem to be paying me attention besides Prowl "and besides, you're a cooler ninja-bot than Jazz."

"Really?"

"Really! I'd place my bets on you in a fight. Bumblebee once said he'd have to go with Jazz because he's elite guard but you're just so much more of an obvious winner."

With Prowl back on my side I had to think fast about how to get everyone else back too/ "Come on guys! I'll cry if you take her side." You know, that wasn't entirely untrue… a bit of a stretch but there's only so much annoyances one little technorganic can take in on night.

And now everyone but Sentinel seemed to be back under my control, even though Jazz and the Jet Twins couldn't possibly know what crying was.

Sentinel was ready to fight to defend his- "Love" and suddenly I felt like I was in that old Pokemon show.

"Ratchet, even if it's not fine tuned go a head and aim your E.M.P. for Sire- I mean Thunderblast! Optimus, you Bumblebee, and Prowl keep Sentinel Busy! Bulkhead, Jetfire, Jetstorm you guys stay on hold to take down Thunderblast if the E.M.P. doesn't do that for us; if it does go help stop Sentinel. Jazz your ship's not far is it?" he shook his head "Good then, go get that remedy and get back here !"

"Bumblebee use your thundershock!" okay even in that situation I really couldn't resist. Don't judge me! It had been a long, disturbing night.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly according to plan, Ratchet's E.M.P. not only capped off Thunderblast's magnets but it also knocked her out, then after throwing a pair of stasis cuff on her; just to be safe everyone went after Sentinel.

The thing was, Optimus was about to put a pair of stasis cuffs on Sentinel; when Jazz came back announcing he brought what I asked him to bring; I gave an order for Ratchet to see to use it on himself; after which I had to explain to him to use it on Sentinel before everyone else since Sentinel was causing the major problems.

I only turned my attention away for one second to make sure Siren was secure; and that's when I blacked out.

So when I was coming to, I already had a pretty good guess of what happened; but everyone else made a point to tell me why I blacked out.

Can you guess why?

Can you really guess why I blacked out?

Those damn stasis cuffs! Sentinel knocked them away from Optimus and they just happened to fall directly over me! This was just not my night.

So, Sentinel apparently knocked the cuffs around the moment that Ratchet gave him with the antidote – or whatever. So yeah; he was probably in his right mind when he did that. Yeah needless to say; I was quite inconsolable for the rest of the night; which also happened to be very early in the morning; I got to watch the sun rise as I tried to explain the details of the night to them. None of them could remember a thing! Well besides Prowl who I should mention is a faker! A horribly cruel faker! So I basically had to deal with Sentinel's first-time reactions to me twice!

Yes somewhat empty threats were made, yes the blame for the night was pinned on bot after bot, and yes I did tell Sentinel Prime to go lick Unicorn's rusty gears. (Bumblebee taught me that insult.) Disrespectful? Well yes, yes it was but I think any bot of a sound processor could see my frustration at this point! Did my comment stop him from making more comments and acting like a total slag-head? No, no it did not!

Now I could always agree with the report sent in by whatever undercover agent you've got on earth now. I could always say that in that last confrontation Sentinel Prime was aiding a Decepticon fugitive; but the big guy was right to tell me not to write such a thing. Even if Sentinel Prime is a big scared-y cat jerk! He did not aid a fugitive knowingly; he's only guilty of being too scared of organics to have been manipulated by me into doing the right thing.

I hope you've enjoyed reading this poor attempt at a report more than I enjoyed living that night. I know it's far from formal and probably filled with human-y things that you don't understand at all; or that I didn't explain. Someone had to write a report of the situation to bail out Sentinel's sorry aft, that someone also had to have had a clear head and good memory of the night and that someone just so happened to be me.

So closing remarks:

Thunderblast, I want you to take that robo-slut, get her back in her original shell and dismantle her! Show no mercy!

Sentinel, he's an idiot; I hate him… why am I helping him? Honestly, I don't really know.

Stasis cuffs, they border line cruel and unusual punishment for tiny technorganics. I say they get a remodeling.

I will end this message now for my friends owe me at least a week's worth of ice-cream, free rides all over Detroit, crazy stunts that one can only pull off with an Autobot, round after round of Keytar Hero, and whatever else I can think of. This will only begin to make up for that horrible night.

Technorganic; Sari Sumdac.

After reading the last part of the report Ultra Magnus was able to get the main point about Sentinel not actually being a traitor; however, he was beyond confused for the most part. Perhaps next time he'd just listen to the agent's opinion of the situation even if it did peg Sentinel Prime as a traitor it wouldn't cause a processor ache. Hopefully the technorganic never pursued a career in writing.

* * *

Again thanks everyone who's faved/alerted/read/reviewed/anything I've left out here. I kinda liked writing in this POV so maybe I'll do it again sometime.

As for Thunderblast... go look the character up... on TF wiki. I decided around chapter 2 that it would be boring is Siren was really Siren... and well isn't it in teh spirit of TFA to do a tie in to anther series?


End file.
